Blue Water Continued
by GABGM
Summary: My take on what happened after Fly and heath's kiss in episode 12. Slightly different from the episode but mostly it's just an extension. Explores why Fly is so aprehensive to kiss Heath. Read and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

On what was admittedly one of the most embarrassing days of her life, Fly Watson decided that, instead of facing the eternal mortification that would seeing Heath after telling him about her stupid dream, she would hide in her bedroom. As if it wasn't bad enough that Heath knew, Deb and Simmo were also present. How would she ever look any of them in the eyes again? If they didn't think of her as child before, they certainly would now. How could she let a silly crush make her act so rashly?

A knock on the door pulled her out of her pool of self-pity. "Hey just wanted to make sure you were okay" and of course it was Heath.

"I'm fine" she lied while willing her face to stay its natural colour "just knackered is all. It's been a long day"

"Yeah, to say the least" he chuckled. That stupid laugh and mirk of his that sent her heart straight into a gymnastics routine. "But really, are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely mortified but aside from that, yeah I'm fine"

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Fly"

"Yeah right! Did you see deb's face?" she groaned "I'll never be able to look Simmo in the eye again"

"If I could come here and talk to you after what I did then you can definitely face Deb and Simmo"

"What do you mean what you did? I'm the one that's been acting like a lunatic. I am sorry Heath, freaking out over something as silly as a dream"

"Fly we both know It wasn't the dream" she rose her eyebrows "It's what it means" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down and flushed "Fly I as good as spelt it out for you yesterday but if it wasn't obvious enough, I like you. You know, as more than a friend" Fly's heart immediately began to race as she found herself lost for words "I thought after what you said today maybe you did too but if not…."

"No! I mean yes. I do" the young blonde answered sharply.

"Then I don't get. What's the problem? Yesterday when I… when I… I mean you pulled away." She muttered something incomprehensible without making eye contact "sorry what was that? Fly look at me!"

"I was afraid okay! I've never had a boyfriend before I've only had boy-friends. See the gap!"

"What's this gap you're banging on about? What's that got to do with us? He asked confused.

"You're my best friend here Heath I don't want to lose you? And what if I'm crap at being a girlfriend, I've only ever been the little sister"

"Are you nervous Fly if you're not ready that's fine but you know I would never push to do something you're not comfortable with and we will always be mates no matter what but I told you yesterday I don't think of you in a sisterly way"

"But that's what makes me nervous! Why not? I mean look at you and look at me! Why would pick me Heath? You could have any girl you want but you choose me. No one has ever chosen me before"

"What are you talking about Fly? You're amazing and beautiful not to mention a kick ass surfer and one of most genuinely kind people I know. I don't know why you're so down on yourself Fly but I don't see you that way, I think you're incredible."

There it was again that stupid feeling and, of no accord of her own, she started to lean in. The seconds seem to last an eternity until eventually their lips touched and this time she didn't pull away. The kiss heated up quickly and before she knew they were lying down on her bed and running their hands through each other's hair, until Perri decided to interrupt them.

"Oh my God!" she yelled startled but clearly amused by what she had uncovered "Sorry guys but better me than Simmo. He says if you guys don't come down to dinner he'll drag you down"

"Just give us two minutes Perri" heath asked and she left quikly. "Wow! That was amazing!"

"Yeah"

"Come on Fly! Let's just try it. One date, I'll take you out to dinner. We'll forget about the academy for a while and just see where it takes us. Please Fly" There were one million ways to answer that question but Fly had never been good with words so instead she just leaned in and kissed him again.

**I wrote this because I am absolutely obsessed with Fly and Heath and there are nowhere near enough Blue Water High fics so I wrote this even though the show is years old. If there is anyone reading let me know because if you want I'll right more Heath/Fly stories. I'm thinking of writing something where they tell the rest of the surfers there together or maybe I'll write the date I mentioned above. Anyway let me know if you like or even if you think it sucks.**


	2. The Date

Fly had never been on a date before so as she found herself dripping wet from the shower, trying to figure out what to wear, she was, to say the least, nervous. Why did she agree to this? She didn't know the first thing when it came to dating. Was she supposed to get dressed or would he like her in her everyday attire? There was only one thing for it. She got dressed quickly and headed down the hallway. It had taken a lot of convincing, or as Fly preferred to call it bribing, to convince Perri not to tell any of their friends about what she had just walked in on. When they later asked her to cover for them so they could go out they had to let Bec in on their little secret. The plan was to say that the four of them were going to the Sanderson's place to work on a project but in reality Fly and Heath would go their own way on the mystery date Heath was planning.

"I need help" she asked as she walked into the other girls' room.

"Yes!" they cheered and pulled her into the room.

"Okay" Perri started "What are you wearing? I have the perfect dress for you"

"I am not wearing a dress"

"Of course you're not!" Bec answered "This is Heath we're talking about, he loves you just the way you are"

"Yeah but there is nothing wrong with accentuating the things he likes about you. Come on let's start with your hair, we'll straighten it" a few hours later Fly stood in front of the mirror with straightened hair and in skinny jeans, a black stripy top and a simple black blazer over it and even had some eyeliner and mascara on.

"I look ridiculous"

"You do not!" Perri yelled

"I feel like an idiot, I hate dressing up"

"Here" Perri handed her a pair of black high tops "this is you. See there's no reason you can't get dressed up and still keep your Fly essence."

"This I can handle" she laughed "Oh my God! It's half past seven. We have to go"

"Hang on" Bec handed her an old jumper "If you walk past them looking like that they'll know something is up. And put your hair up in a messy bun"

"You're a master of deception Rebecca Sanderson" Perri laughed.

"Okay let's go!" the girls headed down stairs, let jilly know they would be having dinner at Bec's and quickly made their way to the beach were Heath was meeting them.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come" he told her when they reached him.

"Of course I came you big doof" she smiled.

"You ready?"

"Almost" she pulled the hoodie over her head and shook her hair out of the bun.

"Wow… you look… you look…"

"As articulate as always Heath" she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" the two girls cooed pulling the young couple out of their daze.

"You can leave now girls" she handed Bec the jumper "I've got it from here. We'll call you when we want to head back"

"Okay have fun"

"But not too much fun"

"So are you ready to go?" Heath ask when the other girls had left.

"Yeah and where exactly are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to be amazed by later."

"Really? You're getting my hopes up, you might be setting yourself up for failure."

"I think I'll be okay. Come on" he grabbed her hand and they started walking down the beach. "So I know I said we would forget about the academy and surfing but let's be real, we belong on the beach"

"So I had a few words with Joe and he gave me his dad's keys to the surf club. Do you trust me?"

"Of course" she answered a little apprehensively.

"Good" he smirked and pulled out a blindfold. Ten minutes later Fly found herself pestering heath who was behind her guiding her about if she could take it of already.

"Please"

"Okay now" he undid the blindfold and Fly was met with the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. They were on the surf club roof but there were lights all along the walls and a candlelit table looking out to the sea.

"Oh my God" Fly whispered astounded and touched by effort he had made "you did all this for me?"

"Of course I did fly. You deserve this and more" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you going to do on our second date?"

"So there will be a second date? I knew you liked me too much to stay away." She elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't be cocky! So are we eating?"

"Yes well as romantic as a three course homemade meal would be, the best I could do was pizza and chocolate covered strawberries"

"That's more than enough heath." They walked over to the table and heath pulled a chair out for her. "Why thank you kind sir"

"You're welcome milady"

"So how much stick do you think the boys will give you if I ever tell them you did all this for a first date?"

"I'm sure one day they'll meet girls that makes them act like complete idiots"

"Ohhh if they could only have heard you say that"

"Please don't ever tell them. They would never let me hear the end of it."

"But you would earn serious points with the girls."

"Yeah but I don't need help with that I mean you're here"

"So you do this for all the girls?"

"Only the really special ones"

"Good to know" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"So this is a first date, we should try to get to know each other"

"Heath you know everything about me"

"That's not true, tell me something I don't know about you"

"Okay but don't laugh! I like dipping my chips in ice cream"

"Why would I laugh that's disgusting I'm definitely going to have to rethink this dating thing"

"Very funny"

"That's not that bad I put chocolate on ham"

"Gross Heath!" their dinner flew by and after a few hours of eating and laughing their butts off they were ready to leave.

"So usually I wait until I walk a girl to the door to do this" heath said as he put his jacket around her "but as we live together and we're meeting the girls in two minutes…" he leaned in and gave her the sweetest of kisses. When he pulled away they were both smiling from ear to ear and couldn't look away from each other. "So… is there going to be a second date?"

"Yeah" she smiled and with that they left and headed to the beach to meet Bec and Perri. When they were all back at the house it didn't take long for the girls to corner fly and interrogate her about the date.

"Come on what did he do"

"One day I'll tell but for now I want it to stay between us"

"That's so sweet Fly"

"Yeah you guys make such a cute couple"

"I hope you still feel that way next weekend when you're covering for us again"

**So that's the second chapter. Please review and let me know if you liked it and if you want me to keep writing this story. If you have any ideas for scenarios I'm also open to suggestions. **


End file.
